


【昊磊】与你

by scjrihbvinedmk



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scjrihbvinedmk/pseuds/scjrihbvinedmk





	【昊磊】与你

难得两人都有假期。

吴磊一大早就疯狂给刘昊然发微信，十条里面有九条都是他带着个护颈枕睡得天昏地暗日月无光下巴还挤了两层肉的表情包，上书“柴柴不想理你并向你发送了两层双下巴”，不用问，一看就是他亲亲男友的手笔。

另外一条则是长达六十秒的人工叫起服务，由于叫起人的身份是当红男演员外加刘昊然男朋友，因此哪怕这六十秒里除了啊啊啊啊啊外再无任何内容，并且这一风格持续了好几条语音，刘昊然还是老老实实听完了，并且发挥了磊吹本质，千辛万苦从十多条语音里选了一条语气最软最可爱的一条，虔诚地点了收藏。

然后彻底清醒了。

他从表情包库里找了一张可爱吴磊发过去，并配文“磊磊早上好”，元气满满。

这条信息夹杂在吴磊的疯狂刷屏中，过了五秒，刷屏停了下来，礼尚往来地回了一个表情包，是另外一张带着护颈枕眼神茫然的表情包，上书“柴柴可爱”，当然也不用问，是可爱小男朋友吴磊的作品。

“不早了，快十点了都，太阳要晒屁股啦。”

“去哪里吃？”紧接着又来了一条信息。

吃与玩是两人之间永恒的主题，刘昊然一边在脑内疯狂浏览最近收集的美食信息，一边去洗手间洗漱。

“我先洗个脸。”刘昊然回复他。

好在两人成为情侣之前先是无话不说的朋友，是知道对方所有优点所有缺点、家里人都对方的存在、甚至可以随意在对方家里留宿的那种，知道对方的处事方式生活习惯，了解对方在说出某句话之后的潜台词，也当然知道对方是在陈述事实，不至于闹出我问你问题你怎么不回答我反而要先去洗脸这种你无情无义无理取闹的典型闹剧。

手机对面的吴磊显然不在意他回了什么，自娱自乐一样又开始疯狂发信息，不过这次有主题有内容，坚决围绕着在哪儿吃去哪儿玩这一主题不动摇，从中衍生出了无数个研究方向，比如说吃完饭后是吃鸡还是LOL。

手机一直叮叮咚咚响个不停。

吴磊是真被憋狠了，前段时间一直在拍戏，好不容易拍摄告一段落，学校期末考试又要开始了，表演课台词课的期末考轮番上阵，刚开始还能发消息给刘昊然抱怨几句，到后来干脆就消失了，刘昊然发信息给他，也只能得到几个字：在忙，勿扰。

刘昊然也是学生，当然知道表演系的期末有多悲惨，见吴磊这样，也不忍心打扰他，只发了个好好复习不要紧张，外加每日的早安晚安，另外的时间他都没去打扰。

以至于现在刚一出关，吴磊就不停地骚扰他，誓要把错过的几个周没说的话补回来。等到刘昊然放假了之后就更不得了，一大清早就开始约人出去吃喝玩乐谈恋爱。

知道刘昊然可能腾不出手来，吴磊老老实实打字。

“我也没想好”

“你说去哪儿玩啊”

“这京城就这么大点，能玩的地方都玩得差不多了，你有什么新地方吗”

刘昊然抹了泡沫在脸上，拿出吴磊送他的剃须刀刮胡子，是吴磊代言的那个牌子，他对着镜子刮得认真，也分出心神去看手机上一条又一条的信息。

“我上次听同学说你们学校附近新开了一家巴西餐馆，你想去试试吗”

“巴西菜我好像还没吃过”

“你吃过吗”

那边手打信息发了几条，大概是打字累了，算着时间刘昊然应该洗漱得差不多了，又噼里啪啦发来好几条语音信息，刘昊然一一听了，耐心回话。

“先去吃饭，吃越南菜，据说很好吃”

“吃完饭再带你去个好玩的地方，你没去过的”

“巴西菜我也还没有吃过，有机会一起去试试”

洗簌完了刘昊然让吴磊在家里等着，他开车去接人，最近拿了驾照的某位大朋友非常得瑟，急于展示自己的车技，让小孩儿好好崇拜他一下。

刘昊然随便套了件黑色T恤和黑色工装裤，脚踩运动鞋，一顶头围不太合适的渔夫帽，再加上一副黑框眼镜，典型的宅男打扮。

他对私服的要求一向都是舒适就行，美不美观不重要，哪怕是在机场这种名为机场实为秀场的地方，照样随便乱穿，一度与时尚绝缘，被工作人员耳提面命地要他和吴磊学学。

不过他的男朋友倒真的是一等一的会穿，除了机场服这种有造型师把关的，私底下吴磊的穿衣风格也绝对非常时尚，哪怕是一身白T加牛仔裤。

就是帅，而且时尚。

刘昊然同学绝不承认自己是情人眼里出西施。

车子没开媒体都认识那辆，而是选了一辆非常低调的代步车，大众款，丢到车流中都没人会注意。车子是助理的，为了找他借车，刘昊然不得不许诺找吴磊要一张签名照送给他的妹妹。

哼，都不要我的签名照，刘昊然愤愤，忽然又高兴起来，我们家磊磊就是讨人喜欢。

吴磊的住处刘昊然去过不下十次，他没把车开到小区里，光门卫处就露馅儿了。在小区的后面有一条安静的小道，知道的人很少，可以说是人迹罕至，是刘昊然有一次躲狗仔的时候无意间发现的，还没带小孩儿来过呢。以他回家和外出的频率，决计是没有发现这个地方的。

刘昊然把大致位置和车牌号发给吴磊，自己坐在车里琢磨着晚上该带自己的小兔子去吃点什么。手机备忘录里有长长的一串未打卡的店，招牌是什么，磊磊不吃什么，都标注得一清二楚。

没过几分钟吴磊的夺命连环call就响起了，电话铃声是特别设定的阿柴一百种鬼畜笑，是吴磊从网上找了各种采访、节目上的阿柴傻笑，还有额外被男朋友逼着对着手机笑了一下午的现场收音版，一个多小时的音频被吴磊亲自剪成了十分十秒的超长闹铃，占据了刘昊然手机的绝大部分有声通知，包括但不限于来电铃声与闹钟，每天十遍，保证神清气爽。

这铃声当时被张一山哥几个听见后，刘昊然鬼畜笑在高能群里被挂了整整十天，每天都被轮番嘲笑，但柴柴丝毫不怂，依然趾高气扬：“我男朋友亲自剪的，怎么样，羡慕吧，嫉妒吧？”怼得几个人无话可说，说什么呢？狗粮还堵不住嘴了。

后来张一山不知道出于什么目的，非要刘昊然把这段铃声发给他，说是有用，被他一口回绝，虽然这铃声是傻了点鬼畜了点，但是这是吴磊亲手剪的，再傻也是他的一个人的。别人想要？门儿都没有。

当然，当然，男朋友在私底下还是以“你非要用这种铃声让我在几个哥们儿面前丢脸了”为由好一通教训，两人大战二十回合，最终战斗以吴磊身上多了几个不甚明显的牙印而完美落幕。

“怎么了，磊磊？”刘昊然明知故问。

“刘源儿，你来接我吧，我找不到地方。”

刘昊然语气半是教训半是宠溺：“你方向感丢到河里喂鱼了吗？”

话是这么说，刘昊然还是认命地下车去接人。

刘昊然看见吴磊的时候他正逆光站在一颗树下，上午明媚却不躁热的阳光从树叶缝隙里溜进来，悉数停留在他身上。彼时吴磊正为了新戏剪了个寸头，露出光洁饱满的额头。板寸吴磊帅绝中华，攻遍整个娱乐圈，拉瓜视频能绕北电一圈。

然而绝世金瓜一见到刘昊然，立马蹦得三尺高，一下扑进他怀里，给了他一个结实的拥抱。

“刘源儿我好想你啊。”

嗓音和A破天际的外表不同，不但又甜又糯，还撒娇。刘昊然听得耳朵一酥，觉得大事不妙。

一双柴眼化身为侦探小马达，四处搭眼一望，一个行人也无，只有微风沙沙，估摸着应该没有狗仔丧心病狂跑到这里来偷拍，立即转头亲了怀里人一下，啵的一声，还带响的。

“我也好想你。”

绝世金A又怎样，帅绝中华又怎样，还不是被我收入囊中，刘昊然美滋滋。

就是不知道软绵绵的兔兔什么时候可以回来，多日不见，还怪想念的。

自刘昊然拿到驾照之后，这还是两人第一次见面，吴磊绕着车转了两圈，朝双手抱胸靠在车门上耍帅的刘昊然竖起大拇指：“真的是太猛了刘源儿，太狂了。”

“那可不，你男朋友猛不猛你还不知道？”

“刘昊yan，不要开车！”

“那可不行，上车吧我的小少爷，让你见识见识哥哥我的车技。”

吴磊听话地爬上座位，激动得不行，这摸摸那看看，一副没见过世面的样子。

刘昊然给自己系上安全带，转头就看见吴磊一脸兴奋，安全带都忘了系，“我的宝啊，”刘昊然探身过去给他扣安全带，纳闷儿了，“至于这么激动吗？也不是什么豪车啊。”

“你懂什么，”吴磊看着近在迟尺的男朋友鲜嫩的脸蛋子，忍不住上嘴咬了一口，口感还很不错，“这是你第一次自己开车来接我，当然激动了。”

“你属狗的啊？”刘昊然摸了摸自己脸上带着口水的牙印子，哭笑不得。

“你才属狗，还是柴犬，我属兔你不知道吗？”

语气全然不似铁血男儿，反而又娇又俏，撒娇撒得浑然天成。啊，简直要了柴柴的小命。

“是是是，是兔子，我的小兔子。”

他温柔地亲了亲自己的小兔子。

饭馆地理位置偏僻且远，连提供地址的刘昊然都绕了好几圈才找到正确的地方。

这家饭店是刘昊然在泰国认识的一个朋友推荐的，据说是四九城里最好吃的越南菜，去吃的话要提前预定，对隐私这一块保护得非常好。

桌子是恰好的两人桌，一人坐一边刚刚好，但许久不见的一对小情侣绝对不会这么坐。

交往两年仍然黏黏糊糊，日常相处宛如刚交往，每天都处于热恋期，见面必须搂着抱着，吃饭也要挨得紧紧的，大腿碰着大腿，手臂挨着手臂，黏糊得让人不忍直视。

两年前刚好上时两人还比较矜持，牵个手都脸红半天，接个吻更不得了，心理建设能做两天，种种窘态被一众知道两人关系的共同好友嘲得不行，没想到我们磊哥天哥都是纯情小鸡仔啊。

要是知道后来两人终于突破尺度，只要一见面就宛如连体婴儿，无视除董子健张若昀外的一众单身狗，该亲亲该抱抱，无差别对外释放恋爱的酸臭，哥们儿几个回想起自己以前说过的话，恨不得穿回去打爆自己的狗头。

眼下也是如此。

椅子的宽度勉强能容纳两位成年人的屁股，先前两人挤在一起，到后来吴磊干脆半边屁股坐在刘昊然的大腿上，双腿搭在椅子扶手上，坐得歪歪扭扭，腻腻糊糊。

要是被吴磊姐姐看到他此时的坐姿，一定会被提着耳朵训上半天，他一向的形象都是礼仪得体的矜贵小公子，是万万不可能以这种形象出现在大众面前的。

但那是在镜头之下。

离开了镜头的吴磊，是一个爱吃爱玩，会发小脾气不想工作，会毫不顾忌地说啊我不太喜欢这个人，被骂演技不好会想哭，没那么面面俱到，没那么周全有礼，一切都是最真实的自己。

只展现在刘昊然面前的自己。

于是刘昊然便敞开怀抱，把这样的吴磊搂在怀里，用鼻尖去蹭小孩儿光滑细腻的脸颊，再轻轻印上一个吻。

菜一道一道上来，椅子最终被放到一边，两人排排坐着。

吴磊吃了一口牛肉，顿时一双大眼睛瞪得溜圆，像两颗明亮的宝石：“刘源儿，这也太好吃了吧？”

“好吃吧？”刘昊然看他边说边吃，两边脸颊鼓鼓囊囊的，像一只可爱的兔子，嘴角沾了肉酱，他伸手给抹了，放到自己嘴里舔舔。

那边刚对他的话表示赞同，频频点头，冷不防看见刘昊然这个动作，羞得脸都冒烟了：“刘、刘昊yan，你干嘛呀？”

两个人在一起这么久了，该做的事情早就做过了，真正上床之后，吴磊一向放得很开，比这种事情更过分的做了不知道多少，害羞是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。

那就是戏精上身了。

刘昊然清了清嗓子，配合演出，一双柴眼盯着吴磊羞红的小脸，脑子里想着我的磊磊红红的小脸怎么这么好看，嘴里捏着嗓子细声细气：“说，你是不是在外面有别的狗了，怎么突然害羞？”

“那可不，我外面有好多狗，一只叫宋歌，一只叫余淮，还有什么小皮筋霍震霄白龙秦风等等，哦还有阿苏勒，人家是草原大君你知道吗，又帅又有钱，还能给我一片青青草原。”

啥玩意儿啊？刘昊然柴脸懵逼，还带押韵的，不过他不甘示弱，“不好意思，我也有别的兔子了，一只叫萧炎，一只叫黎簇，还有什么飞流子婴李逍遥，还有盐枭大美人，艳压整片大陆，还有最近的北爷你认识吗，老A了，不过这些大美人都有个共同点，那就是他们都喜欢我，而且只喜欢我。”

“刘昊然你咋这么不要脸呢？”吴磊凶狠地塞了一块牛肉给他，“套我梗就算了，还不押韵！”

“那你就说这些美人爱不爱我吧？”刘昊嘿嘿笑，表情和本体柴柴一模一样。

美人翻了个白眼，仍旧是美人，“爱就爱，我那些美人不同样一个个爱我爱得死心塌地的？”

“那可不，我作证，他们都是。”

“小刘子，现在我们去哪儿？”

吃饱喝足，吴磊摸着鼓了一圈的肚子叹气，都怪刘昊然这厮，每次出来都带他吃好吃的，简直是他保持完美身材道路上的拦路虎。

“走着，哥带你去个好玩儿的地方。”

刘昊然带着墨镜，认真把着方向盘的样子迷人又帅气，就是造型有点凹过头了，磊磊心累，“我说天哥，您能不能好好开车？驾照没拿到几天就开始飘啦？”

“哎我这命苦，上午接你还一脸崇拜来着，现在就变脸了，男人啊男人。”刘昊然做作地叹气，一张轮廓分明的俊脸上满是委屈，明眼人一看就知道是装出来的。

可惜啊，在有情人眼里，哪怕是装出来的一丝委屈也满打满算成了十成，小孩儿一边嫌弃地皱眉，一边凑上去把人扯成大饼脸，一边在柴柴脸上啵了一口，恰好跟早上柴柴留下的吻凑成一对。

“行了，走着吧。”

车子一路往十几环外开，人烟渐渐稀少，小孩儿眯着眼看窗外，觉得刘昊然可能是要把自己拉去卖了。

“也成，我找个地方把你卖了，再偷偷把你接回来，空手套白狼行不行？”刘昊然畅想，“这样我不工作就能挣到一大笔钱，到时候哥哥带你环游世界。”

“那得卖贵点儿，毕竟我长得这么好看。”年轻鲜嫩的小孩儿捧着脸在后视镜里打量自己。

“那必须的，还得找个有钱人家，不能把你给饿瘦了，最好把你给供起来。”

“谁家会这么傻啊？这是买了个祖宗。”

小孩儿笑得不行，大眼睛弯成一弯月牙。

刘昊然瞥了一眼，叹气，这宝贝搁谁手里都不舍得卖，又美又可爱，还爱他。还是别卖了，自己的祖宗还是自己带回家供着吧。

车子最终停在一座小木屋前，不用问，就知道这里是什么地方，一眼望不到边的西瓜地，绿油油的藤蔓上系着一个又一个大西瓜，在阳光下热烈地生长着。

小孩儿看着这几乎是一望无际的西瓜地，惊讶得小嘴半天都合不上，“这也太猛了吧，这么大片西瓜地，这可是在北京！”

“我知道猛，但你这一激动就喷口水的毛病什么时候能改改。”柴柴叹气，用袖子给他擦嘴，都十九岁快二十的人了，还跟七八岁的小孩儿似的。两人谈恋爱有时候跟带孩子一样。

是甜蜜的负担。

“偷瓜？！”小孩儿仿佛听到了什么惊天大新闻，本来就大的眼睛瞪得更大了，可可爱爱，语气里满是不可置信，“刘昊然你知道你在说什么吗？！”

“当然知道，赶紧的，不然等会大爷就出来了。”刘昊然拉着小孩儿的小肉手下车，几步跨到瓜田里，一手叉腰，一手指着瓜田，做霸道总裁状，“看，这是朕为你打下的江山。”

饶是吴磊已经上过春晚，是见过大场面的人了，自觉泰山崩于眼前也能面不改色，此时看见阿柴如此沙雕，也不禁脱口而出，“刘昊然你有病吧？！”

最后还是拗不过柴柴一脸毅然决然，他表示开了这么久的车带小孩儿来这里，而且是小孩儿第一次坐男朋友的车，必须要干点什么有意义的事情，最好可以记一辈子，如今扫/黄/打/黑，当然要贯彻执行这一方针，车/震什么的是不可能的，柴柴表示我很正经，于是乎，只能来偷瓜了。

不是，偷瓜就是什么正经事了吗？要是被抓到，你可是要被钉在人民的耻辱柱上的！

倒也不用那么严重，柴柴表示，最多在热搜上呆上四五天，不能再多了，吃瓜群众都很忙的。信誓旦旦的，吴磊差点儿信了他的邪。

按理说，既然不是干什么好事，就应该偷偷摸摸的，至少也得等到夜幕降临，哪有人在大白天大摇大摆走到瓜地里偷瓜，还嫌不够似的，看这个瓜不够好看，那个瓜太小，末了还要征求意见，“磊磊你说是不是？”

磊磊表示不想说话，甚至想以手掩面，就地遁走。磊磊扪心自问，我是怎么想不开，交了阿柴这么个不要脸的男朋友？

刘昊然走在前头，转眼看见小孩儿一脸小心翼翼生怕被人发现的样子，突然以掩耳不及迅雷之势摘了一个西瓜塞到吴磊怀里，趁小孩儿一脸懵逼时突然大喊一声，“快跑！有人来了！”转身立马朝一片已经收过的瓜地里跑去。

吴磊本来就紧张极了，一看刘昊然撒丫子就往前面蹿，心里一慌，以为真的被发现了，也顾不得三七二十一了，紧紧跟在他后面。这个时候，也没忘了手里的瓜。

小孩儿只顾闷头往前冲，不曾注意刘昊然什么时候停下来了，想刹车已经来不及了，只好尽量收着劲儿，直直撞进刘昊然怀里。

柴柴退了两步接住小孩儿，小孩儿抱着西瓜。他心想，幸好我最近健身房跑得勤。又感叹，磊磊不愧是兔子，跑得这么快，还蹦蹦跳跳的，超级可爱。

既然瓜已经偷了，因此在刘昊然指着旁边的一口水井说不如我们就在这儿把瓜吃了吧的时候，小孩儿已经放弃抵抗了，甚至配合着刘昊然把瓜洗了放进水桶里，然后把桶放到水井里给瓜降温。

在冰凉的井水里泡过的瓜吃起来格外甘甜，柴柴男友力爆棚，一个手刀把西瓜劈成两半，两个随便单拎出去就能秒杀一众少女少男芳心的当红男演员一人抱着一半的瓜，埋头一顿狂啃，吃得满头满脸都是，甘甜的汁水顺着衣领流到身上，又凉快又黏腻。

“好吃吧？”柴柴打了井水给小孩儿洗脸洗手，黏糊糊的爪子小脸洗得干干净净。

尽管吴磊不想承认，但这的确是他吃过的最好吃的西瓜。没有之一。

嘴上还是傲娇的，“也就一般般吧。”

柴柴看破不说破，牵着小孩儿的小肉手往停车的地方走去，吴磊惊呆，“不去偷瓜的地方放点钱吗？”

“都说了是偷瓜了，怎么能放钱呢。”柴柴表示反对，“而且我也没带现金，两袖清风嘿。”

吴磊的裤兜比刘昊然的还要干净，自从两人在一起之后，只要出来玩儿，带现金就是刘昊然的事情了，铁血男儿的钱包只在别人面前使用，在男朋友面前，自然是有男朋友照顾的。

他无言以对，心里觉得自己真的变成一个偷瓜贼了，忍不住头低低。

磨磨蹭蹭回了停车的地方，他正想着要不找人换点现金，或者回去取点钱再回来，就见小木屋的门开了，一个老大爷穿着汗衫坐在门口，他下意识想拉着刘昊然就跑，被阿柴大力拽回，“跑什么，来给大爷打个招呼。”

小孩儿心里愧疚着呢，扭扭捏捏小声说了句，“大爷好。”

大爷看样子也不认识他们，喝了口茶，点点头表示应了，转头看笑得眼不见眼的刘昊然道，“玩好了吧？有空再来啊。”

“诶好嘞。”

“刘源儿，你有没有什么要交代的？”小孩儿此时已经知道自己被耍了，正气鼓鼓地质问罪魁祸首。

柴柴否认三连，“没有啊，哪里有，没有的事。”

“真的么？”小孩儿眯起眼睛，嘴角挂起一丝坏笑。

这个表情刘昊然在宣传片中看过，也在各个站子的图里看过，什么剧照的更不用说，当时造型甫一出来，各个社交平台上一片嗷嗷叫着老公的人，什么A爆了，小狼狗，娱乐圈年下总攻，这些说法他都不认同。

他只觉得可爱，是努力想要成熟但依然在不经意的小动作中透露出小朋友的样子的可爱，是上挑嘴角想要扮酷却因为眼里没藏住的笑意的可爱。

他最爱这份可爱，尽管已经出道十几年，是人人交口称赞的小戏骨，小朋友依然是小朋友的样子。

本来打算再逗弄几句的柴柴决定对小孩儿和盘托出，“这里是对外开放的，提前预约，自己体验摘瓜，吃多少摘多少，不然为什么刚好瓜地旁边刚好有一口井，就是用来冰西瓜的。这段时间我看你在剧组学校困得太久了，整个人都焉了，就想逗逗你让你开心开心嘛。”

“对不起，你就原谅你男朋友我吧。”柴柴解释了一通，扁着嘴巴道歉，看着小孩儿嘴角已经不受控制地翘起来了，装得更加可怜，“下次不会了。”

“每次都来这一套，刘源儿你幼不幼稚？”

小孩儿其实本来就是不生气的，就算有那么一丁点也随着刘昊然的解释消失得无影无踪，此时听见刘昊然是想让他开心开心，就更不生气了，反而高高兴兴，只不过压着话里的笑意嫌弃人。

“幼稚，那你还不是吃这一套。”

柴柴得寸进尺，脸颊往小孩儿那边怼，都要怼到车门上了。

“嗯，我就吃这一套。”

一个响亮的吻。

是互相迁就与宠爱。

END


End file.
